


Shadow (Fanvideo)

by allstarspangled



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Embedded Video, Endgame, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt Tony, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allstarspangled/pseuds/allstarspangled
Summary: "The truth is none of us know how this will end, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't fight until it's over."





	Shadow (Fanvideo)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sad


End file.
